


Disconnected

by Val_Creative



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam murmurs his name… and there is a twisting feeling to accompany it.   /Drabblish. Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnected

.

.

.

 

…and so… he dreams with his remaining auburn eye shut of the present…

…of a room with stark and blood-stained chessboard tiles… a floating, mahogany table cabinet passes him on a slow and steady path, and a fluted leg barely misses clipping his shoulder… an antiqued grandfather clock shrieks instead of chimes when the hour passes… and the girl who controls it all tugs delicately and compulsively at one of the light blue flowers tied to her neck…

…of raspberry-smeared, toothy smiles by his little, golden-haired charge… and the terrace overlooks the cloisters of the Rainsworth's estate so high above… he closes his hand gently over hers coated with the sticky, red jam… and feels a pocket-swelling of warmth in his chest when her golden-colored eyes light up at him with lovely and brilliant and naive trust…

…of sidling alongside another Pandora member down the corridor of the suffocatingly decay of building… the man with oval glasses and the long, dangly earrings nervously pushes up his glasses with his index finger and blushes in a cross manner when his companion purposefully fingers and rubs a silvery, beaded end of one of those earrings…

…And so dreaming continues until he awakes to the present… a multitude of events and persons has touched his cursed life briefly… but none mars his intentions or colors his soul…

…And he is blind when it does happen… during a private conversation at a banquet hosted by the Nightray household, a drunken Liam hiccups and holds the back of his soft, human hand against one of his companion's marble-still cheeks and murmurs his name " _Xerxes_ …" so mournfully and so urgently that there is a twisting feeling to accompany it...

 

.

.

.


End file.
